We're Back
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: 30 years after the war light figures start coming back. What will they think about the change in the wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

30 years after the war light figures start coming back. What will they think about the change in the wizarding world?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Dennis Creevey was the Head of the Aurors. His job had gotten a little difficult lately with people appearing that are not meant to be…well alive. The Ministry was in an uproar. Dennis was glad he wasn't in Harry or Ron's jobs. But Dennis did have a big job he had to make sure all people returning were of the light side. So they were questioned with Veritaserum. He had dozens of returnees a day both Muggle and Magical. From both first and second wizarding wars.

Dennis had to keep a list to give to Harry and Ron about who returned. So far none close had returned.

"Sir we have several returnees", Sanderson says from the doorway

Dennis sighs, "Send them in"

They come in, in pairs there were 16 altogether. Dennis had to keep the grin of his face as he sees the familiar faces. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Ok everyone please calm down and listen to me", Dennis calls in his Head Auror voice

"What is happening?" a woman that had to be Nymphadora Tonks asks

"Sanderson where did they appear?" Dennis asks

"The Veil Chamber sir. We were doing a routine check found them all at the bottom of the Veil Chamber", Sanderson says

"Ok everyone here is what will happen we will go one at a time. You will be questioned under Veritaserum. No if ands or buts. After you all have been confirmed to be who you say you are will a Healer do a thorough check up on each of you. I will then answer all your questions. So who wants to go first?" Dennis asks

"I'll go first", Albus Dumbledore says

"Drink it all please", Dennis says handing over a glass with three drops of Veritaserum in it

Dumbledore takes it and Dennis boots up the computer. The returnees all look curious at the computer having not come from a time where they were.

"Name?" Dennis asks looking at the glassy look on Dumbledore's face

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", Dumbledore says

"Father?" Dennis asks

"Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", Dumbledore says

"Mother?" Dennis asks

"Kendra Evelynn Dumbledore", Dumbledore says

"Any siblings?" Dennis asks

"Yes", Dumbledore says

"How many?" Dennis asks

"2", Dumbledore says

"Names?" Dennis asks

"Aberforth Wilbur Dumbledore and Ariana Kendra Dumbledore", Dumbledore says

"Where you friends with Gellert Grindelwald?" Dennis asks earning gasps from around the room

"Yes in my younger days", Dumbledore says

"Hogwarts House?" Dennis says

"Gryffindor", Dumbledore says

"Where you a Prefect or Head Boy at Hogwarts?" Dennis asks

"Yes to both", Dumbledore says

"Patronus form?" Dennis asks

"Phoenix", Dumbledore says

"Familiar?" Dennis asks

"A Phoenix", Dumbledore says

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Fawkes", Dumbledore says

"Where you a teacher at Hogwarts?" Dennis asks

"Yes", Dumbledore says

"What subject and position?" Dennis asks typing on the computer

"Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor House, Headmaster of Hogwarts", Dumbledore says

"Did Hagrid open the Chamber of Secrets?" Dennis asks

"No", Dumbledore says

"Who did?" Dennis asks

"Tom Riddle", Dumbledore says

"Severus Snape light, grey or dark?" Dennis asks

"Light", Dumbledore says shocking people

"What was said in the Howler you sent Petunia Dursley?" Dennis asks shocking people

"Remember my last, Petunia", Dumbledore says

"Boggart?" Dennis asks

"The corpse of my sister Ariana", Dumbledore says

"Did you hold any other position of value?" Dennis asks

"Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of wizards", Dumbledore says

"What did you leave Harry Potter in your last will and testament?" Dennis asks

"The snitch he caught in his first Quidditch game, what I believed to be the Resurrection stone and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor", Dumbledore says

"On the snitch what did it have written?" Dennis asks

"I open at a close", Dumbledore says

"What did you leave Ronald Weasley in your last will and testament?" Dennis asks

"My deluminator", Dumbledore says

"What did you leave Hermione Granger in your last will and testament?" Dennis asks

"The Tales of the Beedle the Bard", Dumbledore says

"Deathly Hallows real or not?" Dennis asks

"Real I believe", Dumbledore says

Dennis nods and hands Dumbledore another glass.

"You passed sir welcome back", Dennis says closing Dumbledore's file on the computer and stamping it with alive and identified, "Who is next?"

"I'll go", an older woman says

Dennis hands her the glass and waits a minute for it to work.

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Amelia Susan Bones", Amelia Bones says

"Mother?" Dennis asks

"Destiny Marie Bones", Amelia says

"Father?" Dennis asks

"Edwin Joseph Bones", Amelia says

"Any siblings?" Dennis asks

"1", Amelia says

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Edger Richard Bones", Amelia says

"His daughters name?" Dennis asks

"Susan Amelia Bones", Amelia says

"Hogwarts House for yourself?" Dennis asks

"Hufflepuff", Amelia says

"Occupation?" Dennis asks

"Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement", Amelia says

"When was Susan's first piece of accidental magic?" Dennis asks

"When she was 3 she made her teddy bear float", Amelia says

"Patronus?" Dennis asks

"A Badger", Amelia says

"Wand?" Dennis asks

"Aldur with Dragon Heartstring 11 1/3 inches", Amelia says

Dennis nods and hands another glass to Madam Bones.

"You passed Madam Bones. Welcome back. Your wand will be given to you in a couple of days", Dennis says

"Thank you", Amelia says

"Now who is next?" Dennis asks

"I'll go. Ask a lot of questions! Can't be too careful", Moody says

Dennis grins and hands Moody the glass. A minute and Dennis knows it has taken effect.

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Alastor Russell Moody", Alastor says

"Father?" Dennis asks

"Russell Harvey Moody", Alastor says

"Mother?" Dennis asks

"Kate Mary Moody", Alastor says

"Date of birth?" Dennis asks

"6th of June 1945", Alastor says

"Wand?" Dennis asks

"Blackthorn and Dragons Heartstring", Alastor says

"What is your favourite expression?" Dennis asks

"Constant Vigilance", Alastor says

"Occupation of father?" Dennis asks

"An Auror", Alastor says

"Your occupation?" Dennis asks

"Retired Auror", Alastor says

"Protégée?" Dennis asks

"Nymphadora Tonks", Alastor says

"Don't call my Nymphadora!" Tonks says

Dennis gives her a look which she immediately goes quiet.

"Hogwarts House?" Dennis asks

"Gryffindor", Alastor says

"What did you say to Harry Potter when he called you Professor Moody?" Dennis asks

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'. Never got round to much teaching, did I?" Alastor says

"Sirius Black innocent or Guilty?" Dennis asks

"Innocent", Moody says

"What Organization were you apart of when you were alive?" Dennis asks

"The Order of the Phoenix", Moody says

"Where was Head Quarters in the Second Wizarding War?" Dennis asks

"12 Grimmauld Place", Alastor says

"Which belongs too?" Dennis says

"Sirius Black at that time then Harry Potter", Alastor says

"Longest friend?" Dennis asks

"Albus Dumbledore", Alastor says

"Patronus?" Dennis asks

"A lion", Alastor says

Dennis asks a few more questions before handing Mad-eye the antidote.

"Welcome back Mr Moody. Who is next?"

"I'll go", an older man says

Dennis hands over a glass and waits for it to take effect.

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Edward Ryan Tonks", Ted says

"Parents?" Dennis asks

"Edward and Bethany Tonks", Ted says

"Wife?" Dennis asks

"Andromeda Cedrella Black-Tonks", Ted says

"Any children?" Dennis asks

"1", Ted says

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Nymphadora Lyra Tonks", Ted says

"Hogwarts House?" Dennis asks

"Hufflepuff", Ted says

"When did you first meet Harry Potter?" Dennis asks

"1997", Ted says

"What injuries did he have?" Dennis asks

"Broken ribs, tooth and arm", Ted says

"Who were you on the run with?" Dennis asks

"Dirk Cresswell, Dean Thomas, and goblins Griphook and Gornuk", Ted says

"Patronus?" Dennis asks

"A dog", Ted says

A few more questions later and Dennis gives Ted the antidote.

"Welcome back Mr Tonks. You will have your wand in a few days. Now we will be next?" Dennis asks

Fabien and Gabion Prewett go next and get cleared and so does Lavender Brown.

"I'll go", Tonks says

"Here you go", Dennis says handing over a glass

Dennis waits a minute before starting to question Tonks.

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Nymphadora Lyra Tonks Lupin", Tonks says

"Do you like your name?" Dennis asks

"No", Tonks says

"What name do you prefer?" Dennis asks

"Tonks or Dora", Tonks says

"Father's name?"

"Edward Ryan Tonks", Tonks says

"Mothers name?" Dennis asks

"Andromeda Cedrella Black-Tonks", Tonks says

"Do you have any siblings?" Dennis asks

"No", Tonks says

"Date of birth?" Dennis asks

"August 7th 1973", Tonks says

"Husband's name?" Dennis asks

"Remus John Lupin", Tonks says

"Date of marriage?" Dennis asks

"July 18th 1997", Tonks says

"Does your husband have any conditions?" Dennis asks

"Yes he is a werewolf", Tonks says

"Children?" Dennis asks

"1", Tonks says

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Edward Remus Lupin", Tonks says

"Nickname for child?" Dennis asks

"Teddy", Tonks says

"Date of birth for child?" Dennis asks

"21st of April 1998", Tonks says

"Patronus?" Dennis asks

"A wolf", Tonks says

"What was your Patronus before that?" Dennis asks

"A Jack Rabbit", Tonks says

"Hogwarts House?" Dennis asks

"Hufflepuff", Tonks says

"Best subject?" Dennis asks

"Defence Against the Dark Arts", Tonks says

"Worst class at Hogwarts?" Dennis asks

"History of Magic", Tonks says

"Where you on the Quidditch team?" Dennis asks

"Yes", Tonks says

"Position played?" Dennis asks

"Chaser", Tonks says

"Where you a Prefect?" Dennis asks

"No", Tonks says

"Occupation?" Dennis asks

"Auror", Tonks says

"What part of the Auror training did you nearly fail?" Dennis asks

"Stealth and Tracking", Tonks says

"Why?" Dennis asks

"I am dead clumsy", Tonks says

"What organization are you apart of?" Dennis asks

"The Order of the Phoenix", Tonks says

"Favourite hair colour?" Dennis asks

"Pink", Dennis says

"Name four friends", Dennis says

"Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley", Tonks says

Dennis hands her the antidote.

"Welcome back Tonks. Now lets do your husband", Dennis says handing a glass to Remus

Remus takes it. A minute later Dennis starts questioning.

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Remus John Lupin", Remus says

"Fathers name?" Dennis asks

"Lyall Nathen Lupin", Remus says

"Mother?" Dennis asks

"Hope Mary Howell-Lupin", Remus says

"Date of birth?" Dennis asks

"10th of March 1960", Remus says

"Wife name?" Dennis asks

"Nymphadora Lyra Tonks-Lupin", Remus says

"Children?" Dennis asks

"1", Remus says

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Edward Remus Lupin or Teddy", Remus says

"Did you have a nickname?" Dennis asks

"Yes", Remus says

"What is it?" Dennis asks

"Moony", Remus says

"Why was that your nickname?" Dennis asks

"I am a werewolf", Remus says

"Hogwarts House?" Dennis asks

"Gryffindor", Remus says

"Where you a Prefect?" Dennis asks

"Yes", Remus says

"When did your friends find out you were a werewolf?" Dennis asks

"Second Year", Remus says

"What does Peeves call you?" Dennis asks

"Loony Loopy Lupin", Remus says

"What did you call yourself on Potterwatch?" Dennis asks

"Romulus", Remus says

"What else was involved in Potterwatch?" Dennis asks

"Lee Jordan was the founder and code named River, Kingsley Shacklebolt was Royal and Fred Weasley was Rapier", Remus says

"Who were your best friends at Hogwarts?" Dennis asks

"James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew", Remus says

"What did your group call themselves?" Dennis asks

"The Marauders", Remus says

"Where did you transform into a werewolf while at Hogwarts?" Dennis asks

"The Shrieking Shack", Remus says

"Wand?" Dennis asks

"10 1/4, Cypress with Unicorn Hair", Remus says

"Patronus?" Dennis asks

"Wolf", Remus says

"What is your boggart?" Dennis asks

"A full moon", Remus says

"Occupation?" Dennis asks

"Former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts", Remus says

"What did you use to teach Harry Potter the Patronus charm?" Dennis asks

"A boggart", Remus replies

"What did you help create at Hogwarts?" Dennis asks

"The Marauders Map", Remus says

"What was your insult for Severus Snape on the map?" Dennis asks

"Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business", Remus says

James and Sirius laugh in the background. Dennis gives them a look.

"What was one of the charms on the Marauders map?" Dennis asks

"Homonculous Charm. Able to track anyone", Remus says

"When did you first see Harry Potter again after 1981?" Dennis asks

"On the Hogwarts Express in 1993", Remus says

"You have passed Mr Lupin. Here is the antidote. Welcome back", Dennis says

"Thank you", Remus says

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Dennis asks

"Sir three more returnees can you handle it?" Sanderson asks

"Bring them in. Who do they say they are?" Dennis asks

"Hope Lupin, Ariana Dumbledore and Dirk Cresswell", Sanderson says leading the three in

"Ariana", Dumbledore says

"Albus!" Ariana says flinging herself into his arms

"Mum", Remus says hugging his mother

"Ok everyone lets continue. I will do Mrs Lupin, Ariana and Mr Cresswell now then more on", Dennis says

Ariana, Hope Lupin and Dirk Cresswell were cleared quickly. Dennis sent a message to St Murgos to bring a healer to his office as soon as possible.

"Now Regulus Black please take the serum", Dennis says handing over the glass

Dennis waits a minute for it to take effect.

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Regulus Arcturus Black II", Regulus says

"Year of birth?" Dennis asks

"1961", Regulus says

"Fathers name?" Dennis asks

"Orion Sirius Black", Regulus says

"Mothers name?" Dennis asks

"Walburga Callidora Black", Regulus says

"Any siblings?" Dennis asks

"1", Dennis asks

"Name of sibling?" Dennis asks

"Sirius Orion Black", Regulus says

"House elf?" Dennis asks

"Kreacher", Regulus says

"Wand?" Dennis asks

"12 ½ inches, Spruce with Dragon Heartstring", Regulus says

"Hogwarts House?" Dennis asks

"Slytherin", Regulus says

"Where you a Prefect?" Dennis asks

"No", Regulus says

"Where you on the Quidditch team?" Dennis asks

"Yes", Regulus says

"Position?" Dennis asks

"Seeker", Regulus says

"Are you a loyal Death Eater?" Dennis asks

"No", Regulus says

"When did you change to the light side?" Dennis asks

"1979", Regulus says

"In the letter you left for Voldemort what did it say?" Dennis asks

"I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more", Regulus says

"Here is the antidote. You have been cleared welcome back", Dennis says handing over the antidote, "Now your brother. Mr Sirius Black your turn"

Sirius looks at the glass wirily.

"Don't worry. Just take it", Dennis says firmly

Dennis waits a minute before he starts questioning.

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Sirius Orion Black III", Sirius says

"Father?" Dennis asks  
"Orion Sirius Black", Sirius says

"Mother?" Dennis asks

"Walburga Callidora Black", Sirius says

"Siblings?" Dennis asks

"1", Sirius says

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Regulus Arcturus Black II", Sirius says

"Year of birth?" Dennis asks

"1959", Sirius says

"Hogwarts House?" Dennis asks

"Gryffindor", Sirius says

"Best Friends?" Dennis asks

"James Potter, Remus Lupin and back then Peter Pettigrew", Sirius says

"What is James Potter like to you?" Dennis asks

"My brother in all but blood", Sirius says firmly

"Favorite cousin?" Dennis asks

"Andromeda Tonks", Sirius says

"What is the password to the Marauders map?" Dennis asks

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good", Sirius says

"Marauders nickname?" Dennis asks

"Padfoot", Sirius says

"Where you an Animagus?" Dennis asks

"Yes", Sirius says

"What is it?" Dennis asks

"A black dog that looks like the grim", Sirius says

"Where you a registered Animagus?" Dennis asks

"No", Sirius says

"Wand?" Dennis asks

"Dogwood and Phoenix Feather, 12 ¼ inches", Sirius says

"Godson?" Dennis asks

"Harry James Potter", Sirius says

"Favorite muggle item?" Dennis asks

"My Motorcycle", Sirius says

"When did you leave home?" Dennis asks

"When I was 16", Sirius says

"Where did you go?" Dennis asks

"The Potters", Sirius says

"Where you the Potters secret keeper in 1981?" Dennis asks

"No", Sirius says

"What happened that Halloween Night?" Dennis asks

"I confronted Pettigrew on a city street. He shouted out that it was me who betrayed the Potters and then created a huge explosion which enabled him to fake his own death. He cut of his finger and slipped into the sewer system. I was arrested for what Pettigrew did", Sirius says

"How did you escape Azkaban in 1993?" Dennis asks

"I was thin enough to slip through the bars in dog form", Sirius says

"How did you escape after you were re-captured?" Dennis asks  
"Harry and Hermione broke me out of an office and I flow off on Buckbeak a Hippogriff", Sirius says

"What did you say to Harry in his 5th year while at your house?" Dennis asks

"We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are", Sirius says

"Do you pose any threat to the Magical or Muggle community?" Dennis asks

"No", Sirius says

"Welcome back Mr Black here is the antidote. Mr Snape your turn", Dennis says handing him a glass

Dennis waits for the potion to take effect.

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Severus Tobias Snape", Severus says

"Date of birth?" Dennis asks

"9th of January 1960", Severus says

"Father?" Dennis asks

"Tobias Dave Snape", Severus says

"Mother?" Dennis asks

"Eileen Elladora Prince-Snape", Severus says

"Childhood best friend?" Dennis asks

"Lily Evans", Severus says

"Where did you live?" Dennis asks

"Spinner's End", Severus says

"Hogwarts House?" Dennis asks

"Slytherin", Severus says

"What did you call yourself in school?" Dennis asks

"The Half-Blood Prince", Severus says

"Wand?" Dennis asks

"Black Walnut and Dragon Heartstring 11 ½ inches", Severus says

"Occupation?" Dennis asks

"Potions Professor", Severus says

"Mastery in…?" Dennis asks

"Potions", Severus says

"Titles?" Dennis asks

"Professor, Head of Slytherin House and Headmaster", Severus says

"Godson?" Dennis asks

"Draco Michael Malfoy", Severus says

"Patronus?" Dennis asks

"A doe", Severus says

"What was your signature curse?" Dennis asks

"Sectumsempra", Severus says

"2 others spells you created?" Dennis asks

"Levicorpus, Liberacorpus", Severus says

"What did Professor Dumbledore ask you to teach Harry Potter?" Dennis asks

"Occlumency", Severus says

"Rival at school?" Dennis asks

"Sirius Black and James Potter", Severus says

"Do you pose a risk to the magical and muggle community?" Dennis asks

"No", Severus says

"Here is the antidote. Welcome back. Fred Weasley your turn", Dennis says

Dennis waits for it to have an effect.

"What is your name?" Dennis asks

"Fredrick Fabian Weasley", Fred says

"Father?" Dennis asks

"Arthur Septimus Weasley", Fred replies

"Mother?" Dennis asks

"Molly Danielle Prewett-Weasley", Fred says

"Brothers full names?" Dennis asks

"William Arthur Weasley, Charles David Weasley, Percy Ignatius Weasley, George Gideon Weasley and Ronald Bilius Weasley", Fred replies

"Sister?" Dennis asks

"Ginevra Molly Weasley", Fred replies

"Grandparents?" Dennis asks

"Septimus and Cedrella Weasley", Fred replies

"Date of birth?" Dennis asks

"1st of April 1978", Fred replies

"Where do you live in your childhood?" Dennis asks

"The Burrow", Fred replies

"What was your wand made off?" Dennis asks

"Ash and Hippogriff feather", Fred replies

"Patronus?" Dennis asks

"A dog", Fred replies

"Hogwarts House?" Dennis asks

"Gryffindor", Fred replies

"What position did you play on the Quidditch Team?" Dennis asks

"Beater", Fred replies

"Who was your Yule Ball date?" Dennis asks

"Angelina Johnson", Fred replies

"What type of broom did you use?" Dennis asks

"Cleansweep Five", Fred replies

"Favourite past time?" Dennis asks

"Pulling Pranks", Fred replies

"How did you get the money to build your shop?" Dennis asks

"From Harry", Fred replies

"What was your best class?" Dennis asks

"Charms", Fred replies

"Why did you only get three O.W.L.S?" Dennis asks grinning

"George and I faked our O.W.L.S. We didn't want anyone to know how smart we are", Fred replies

"What society are you apart off?" Dennis asks

"Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix", Fred replies

"What did you use to spy on the Order of the Phoenix?" Dennis asks

"Extendable Ears", Fred replies

"Where is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix?" Dennis asks

"12 Grimmauld Place", Fred replies

"When did you give Harry Potter the Marauder's Map?" Dennis asks

"In Harry's third year", Fred replies

"When did you get it?" Dennis asks

"In George and mines first year", Fred replies

"Where you responsible for the pranks on Umbridge?" Dennis asks

"Yes", Fred replies

"What is your occupation?" Dennis asks

"I partly on Weasley Wizard Wheezes", Fred replies

"How did you get the money to open Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" Dennis asks

"Harry gave us his Triwizard tournament winnings", Fred says

"What was your nickname on Potterwatch?" Dennis asks

"Rapier it was originally Rodent", Fred replies

"What did you do to make Ron Weasley scared of spiders?" Dennis asks

"George and I turned his stuffed teddy bear into a great big spider", Fred says

"Welcome back Fred you passed. Mr Creevey your turn", Dennis says to his brother

Colin passes all the questions Dennis then moves of to James Potter.

"Name?" Dennis asks

"James Charlus Potter", James says

"Father's name?" Dennis asks

"Charlus Harold Potter", James says

"Mother's name?" Dennis asks

"Dorea Marie Black-Potter", James says

"Any blood siblings?" Dennis asks

"No", James says

"Date of birth?" Dennis asks

"31st of March 1960", James says

"Hogwarts House", Dennis says

"Gryffindor", James says

"Where you a Prefect?" Dennis asks

"No", James says

"Where you Head Boy?" Dennis asks

"Yes", James says

"Quidditch positon?" Dennis asks

"Chaser and Captain", James says

"Friends at Hogwarts?" Dennis asks

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew", James says

"Name of your group?" Dennis asks

"The Marauders", James says

"What was your marauders nickname?" Dennis asks

"Prongs", James says

"Why?" Dennis asks

"I am a Stag Animagus", James says

"When did you become an Animagus?" Dennis asks

"In my 5th year", James says

"Why did you become an Animagus?" Dennis says

"To help Remus Lupin who is a werewolf", James says

"How did you wipe the Marauders map?" Dennis asks

"You say Mischief Managed", James says

"Wife's name?" Dennis asks

"Lily Rose Evans", James says

"Children?" Dennis asks

"1", James says

"Name?" Dennis asks

"Harry James Potter", James says

"Who did you name godfather?" Dennis asks

"Sirius Black", James says

"Wand?" Dennis asks

"11 inches, Mahogany with Phoenix feather core", James says

"Biggest mistake in your Hogwarts time?" Dennis asks

"Being an arrogant, toerag in school", James says

"What was Harry Potter's first word?" Dennis asks

"Padfoot", James says

"Who was your secret keeper in 1981?" Dennis asks

"Peter Pettigrew", James says

"It was not Sirius Black?" Dennis asks

"No", James says

"Welcome back Mr Potter. Now Mrs Potter you're the last one. Please take the serum", Dennis says handing Lily the cup.

Once Lily and Cedric were questioned Dennis smiles.

"You all passed. Now a healer from St Murgo's will be here soon. It is standard procedure to make sure everyone is healthy after the ways you died", Dennis says

"Who are you?" Remus asks

"I am Head of the Auror Office and my name is Dennis Creevey", Dennis says grinning

"Really head Auror?" Colin asks

"Yes. I have missed you Colin", Dennis says

"How long has it been?" Colin asks

That was when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Dennis asks

"Mr Creevey. I have come from St Murgos", a woman says

"Adalynn we have a lot of returnees today. They are family", Dennis says

"I can see that. Hello everyone I am Adalynn Weasley", Adalynn says pulling out her wand

"Weasley?" Fred asks

"I married into the Weasley family", Adalynn says

"Who did you marry?" Fred asks

"Nobody you have met. Now I must check you all. Do you want to go first Mr Weasley?" Adalynn asks

"What do you need me to do?" Fred asks

"Just sit there. I need to access you. You died in the Battle of Hogwarts in an explosion. So I want to check if you have any lasting damage", Adalynn says waving her wand

"What year is this Mrs Weasley?" Dumbledore asks

"Please call me Adalynn. Mrs Weasley will get confusing after a time", Adalynn says

"It is 2028", Dennis says watching them, "Ariana you have been dead 129 years. Mr Regulus Black you been dead 50 years, Mr's Prewett you both been dead for 48 years. Mr and Mrs Potter you have been dead 47 years, so have you Mrs Hope Lupin. Cedric you have been dead 33 years, Sirius Black you have been dead 32 years, Mr Dumbledore you have been dead 31 years, and so have you Mr Moody and Madam Bones. Mr Lupin, Mrs Lupin, Mr Tonks, Colin, Lavender, Mr Snape and Fred you have been dead for 30 years"

All the returnees looked shocked at how many years have passed.

"Mr Weasley you are healthy just need a few nutrition potions and you will be fine. Mr Creevey here is the medical health check of Fred Weasley", Adalynn says handing Dennis a sheet of parchment, "Now Ariana I will do you next. From what I know I need to make sure you have no lasting damage from the incident all those years ago"

Ariana is quickly cleared and just needed a nutrition potion as well.

"Where is my eye?" Moody asks

"It was buried a long time ago. So you will have to have a new one. I will have it made tonight for you. They are better now than they were 30 years ago. I can clear you Mr Moody but you do need a nutrition potion", Adalynn says

"Why can't I have my old eye?" Moody growls

"It was buried in a forest 30 years ago. Trying to trace it now would be impossible. Anyway the healers at St Murgos can make you a better one", Dennis says doing some paperwork and sending a message to Head of Magical Law Enforcement to come to his office

"Now Miss Brown you were attacked and died from Greyback. I will be testing you to see if he infected you", Adalynn says waving her wand

"Am I effected?" Lavender asks

"You will like your steaks rare. But other than that you will just need a nutrition potion", Adalynn says, "Now Ariana you died from a spell back fire. But before that you were attacked. So I will also be checking your metal status too"

Adalynn waves her wand and checks Ariana out. She just need a nutrition potion. She checks the others before coming to Remus Lupin. Adalynn smiles at what the spell tells her.

"What is it?" Remus asks

"You are no longer a werewolf. You have come back clean. Maybe you will like your steaks rare but that is it. You will not change during a full moon", Adalynn says

Tonks throws herself at Remus weeping in joy. Adalynn and Dennis smile.

"I have checked everyone. They are clear just need nutrition potions", Adalynn says to Dennis

"Dennis!" a male voice says from outside the door

"Come in Boss. We have a lot of returnees. The ones I emailed you about", Dennis says

A tall red-haired man walks in. He looks around happily at all the returnees.

"Welcome back everyone. Do you know who I am?" the man asks

"A Weasley but which one", Sirius says

"I am Ronald Weasley Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It is great to see you all again", Ron says

"Got a big promotion Ron?" Fred asks grinning

"You can say that. Now Adalynn have you medically cleared everyone?" Ron asks

"Yes Lord Weasley I have they just need nutrition potions. Mr Moody will have a new eye. And Mr Lupin isn't a werewolf anymore", Adalynn says

"That is great news. Fill out the report and go home. Start spreading the word around", Ron says

"I will. See you all later", Adalynn says leaving

"Lord Weasley?" Tonks asks

"Yes. I will explain later. I have sent a Patronus to my wife and she is expecting us. So Dennis just finish that report and you can go home. As I told Adalynn spread the news they are alive with the family", Ron says

"Will do Boss", Dennis says

"Now everyone we will be flooing. We will be going to Weasley Mansion Estate. I will go first and wait for you there. Dennis will watch to make sure you all say the right address", Ron says flinging floo powder into the fire

"Weasley Estate?" Fred asks  
Ron just grins and steps in the fire, "Weasley Mansion Estate!"

They all headed to Ron's place not knowing what will happen…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

* * *

Returnees 

Albus Dumbledore

Ariana Dumbledore

Hope Lupin

James Potter

Lily Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin

Ted Tonks

Dirk Cresswell

Cedric Diggory

Fabien Prewett

Gabion Prewett

Severus Snape

Colin Creevey

Lavender Brown

Mad-eye Moody

Fred Weasley

Regulus Black

Amelia Bones


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Ron appears at his home and dusts himself off. The returnees start coming through the floo.

"Where is Mrs Hope Lupin?" Ron asks counting heads and finding one missing

"She said she was coming after us", Remus says

Ron pulls out a phone and dials a number.

"Hey I need you to check Head Auror office floo. We are missing a returnee", Ron says

"Couldn't keep an eye on them?" Percy asks

"Ha, ha. You know it has been years. Just track Mrs Hope Lupin down. I will hold", Ron says

"Will you be able to find my mother?" Remus asks

"Yes it should be simple. I am speaking to the Head of Magical Transportation now", Ron says

"It says here one person went to Weasley Mansion instead of Weasley Mansion Estate", Percy says

"Thanks. I will get her", Ron says hanging up

"Did you find her?" Remus asks nervously

"Yes she went to my brothers. Two similar names. This is Weasley Mansion Estate and she must of said Weasley Mansion. I will be back with your Mum", Ron says throwing floo powder in and disappearing

He returns a minute later with Hope Lupin.

"Mum are you ok?" Remus asks

"Yes. I just said the wrong house. What you for finding me Ronald", Hope says

"Please call me Ron. Now lets go into the main part of the Mansion", Ron says waving his wand to unlock the door, "This is the floo room. It has wards on it to tell who comes through. I will add you to the floo's wards"

They come out in a large foyer.

"Daddy!" a little brown haired girl says running to Ron

"Daddy!" another girl with red haired says running

"Hello angels. How are you?" Ron asks picking up the youngest

"Good. Mummy made cookies", the girl says

"Did you save some for me?" Ron asks

"Of course Daddy. But Sam wanted to eat them all", the girl says

"Ron! Are they here?" a woman calls

"They are", Ron calls back

The woman had brown hair that went in curls.

"It is a pleasure to see you all again. But there is some I don't know. I am Hermione Weasley", Hermione says

"I knew it!" Sirius says laughing hugging Hermione

"Hey Sirius! We have missed you welcome back", Hermione says

"Hello sister-in-law", Fred says grinning

"Welcome back brother-in-law", Hermione says hugging Fred

"Hermione!" Tonks says

"Tonks it is great to see you. Welcome back", Hermione says hugging Tonks

Hermione greets everyone smiling.

"Let's go to the living room", Ron suggests

"Mitsy!" Hermione calls

A house elf in a red and gold uniform appears.

"Yes Mistress Hermione?" Mitsy asks

"Can you please get some food for our guests? And have Jobi make up bedrooms please", Hermione says

"I will Mistress", Mitsy says disappearing

"I fought you didn't like to enslave house elves", Remus says

"I am Head of the Department of Magical Creatures. That includes Magical Creature rights. It is a crime to abuse any creature. It is the same as any human being", Hermione says as they get to the living room

"Well done Mrs Weasley", Dumbledore says

"Please call me Hermione. It is best to use first names in this family", Hermione says

"Are these two girls yours?" Lily asks

"Yes Mrs Potter. The brown haired girl is Grace Ann Weasley she is 4. The red haired is Nyx Allie Weasley and she is 5", Hermione says

"Call me Lily please", Lily says

"Ok. Ron and I are Harry's best friends", Hermione says

"We were his first friends", Ron says

"Daddy who are they?" Grace asks her father

"Remember how I told you people have been returning?" Ron asks

"Yes and Uncle Dennis has to make sure they are good", Nyx says

"Right. All of these have come back today. They are James and Lily Potter your Uncle Harry's parents, Sirius your Uncle's godfather, Remus Lupin and Tonks who are good friends with all your Uncles and Aunts. This is Remus's mother Hope. This is our old Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and his sister Ariana. Tonks's father Ted. Your Great Uncles Fabien and Gabion…", Ron continues and introduces them all

"How old are you now Ron?" Sirius asks

"48", Ron says

"You got old", Sirius says laughing

"That's what you get living a life", Ron says as Mitsy appears with food

"The Chief asked what you wanted for dinner tonight?" Mitsy asks

"Just some meatloaf will do", Hermione says

"I will tell him", Mitsy says disappearing

"Mummy! Samuel took my toy broom", a girl says coming in

"Samuel!" Hermione calls

"Yes Mum?" a boy asks that had red hair

"Give your sister back her toy", Hermione says

"But…"

"Just do it Sam. You have plenty of other toys", Ron says

"Fine Daddy. Here Anna", Samuel says handing her the toy

"These are Annabeth Rosabella Weasley born in 2022 and she is 6", Hermione says introducing the girl

"I am Samuel Bilius Weasley. Born in 2020 and I am 8", Samuel says proudly

"Named him after Uncle Bilius", Fred says grinning

"Yes. Ah here comes the other kids. Your nieces and nephews Fred", Ron says as other older children come in

"Kids this is your Uncle Fred. Uncle George's twin", Hermione says

"Introduce yourselves. They will be like your family too. They basically are", Ron says

"Hi I am Charity Oliver Weasley I am 10 and born in 2018", Charity says

Charity had red hair and brown eyes.

"I am William Draco Weasley. I am 11 and born in 2017. I will be starting Hogwarts this year", William says

"You named him after Malfoy!" Fred asks

"Poor kid", Gabion says

"Uncle Draco is cool", William says

"Draco and cool in the same sentence this is a different world then we left behind", Lavender says

"Draco saved my life. And several other family members lives. We both agreed it was appropriate", Hermione says

"Ron you agreed?" Fred asks

"Yes. He saved my life too. We get along now. We kind of have too", Ron says

"Have too?" Tonks asks

"His son married into the family", Ron says

"What!"

"You will see", Hermione says smiling

"I am Jackson Peter Weasley I am 12. I am born in 2016 and I am in Ravenclaw. I like Quidditch and hope to play keeper", Jackson says

"I am Renee Ginevra Weasley I am 13. I am born in 2015 and I am in Gryffindor. I like Swimming. I am on the school team", Renee says smiling

"Swim team?" Cedric asks

"Hogwarts has other sports then Quidditch. Each house has a team for each sport and they compete against each other and at the end of the year they face off against Beauxbatons, and Salem", Hermione says

"I bet the Pure-Bloods are not happy", James says

"They got over that after the second wizarding war. There are few Pure-Bloods left. So it doesn't matter", Hermione says

"Can we finish the introductions?" a girl with brown hair and blue eyes asks

Hermione sighs, "Go ahead"

"I am Mandy Hermione Weasley I am 15 and was born in 2013. I am Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team", Mandy says

"I am Daniel Victor Weasley. I am 16 and was born in 2012. I am in Ravenclaw and Keeper on the house team", Daniel says

Daniel had red hair and blue eyes.

"I am Allison Jean Weasley. I am Head cheerleader for Gryffindor. I am 17 and was born in 2011", Allison says

Allison had red hair and blue eyes.

"I am Sirius Harry Weasley. I am Allison's twin. I play Chaser on the Gryffindor House team", Sirius Weasley says

"You named him after me!" Sirius says grinning

"It fits him", Ron says grinning that is when his phone rings, "I have to take this"

Ron walks away to talk in private.

"Is that all your children?" Tonks asks

"No we have three other boys and our eldest girl", Hermione says

"Listen yes they are here. No we won't go now. Yes tomorrow. You can wait till then", Ron says loudly shutting the phone, "I am going to be bombarded with calls all night"

"Why?" Fred asks

"Because by now the whole family knows your all alive. It is going to be a madhouse", Ron says trying to sit down but nearly sitting on the cat causing it to swipe at him, "Midnight!"

That's when the returnees realise he had nearly sat on two cats.

"Your cats?" Ariana asks

"Yes the black is Midnight and the Crookshanks. I have had him since my 3rd year he is half-Kneazle", Hermione says

"Crookshanks hates me", Ron says as his phone rings again, "I'll be back need to take this call in private"

"Only because you always sit on him!" Hermione calls smiling

Ron leaves the room to talk nearly getting knocked over by two Labradors.

"Damn animals! I swear the next kid who asks me for a pet I pretend I don't have any money!" Ron says

"Come to the dining room. Our meal will be being dished up", Hermione says laughing at Ron leading them to the big dining room, "This is the family dining room. We have a formal dining room too"

House elves were setting up the plates and knives and forks. Glasses too.

"Tipsy bring out the white wine please", Hermione says

"I will Mistress Hermione", Tipsy says disappearing

"Take your seats anywhere you want. The food will be out shortly", Hermione says helping her young children into their chairs

Ron comes back carrying two bottles of wine. One red and one white.

"I ran into Tipsy. I got the wine from her", Ron says

"Who was the call from?" Hermione asks

"Harry setting up for tomorrow", Ron says

"What's happening tomorrow?" James asks

"Well you want to meet the family don't you? Well there you go", Ron says pouring out everyone but the children a glass of wine

The food appears on the table. It smelled wonderful.

"My complements to the chief", Dumbledore says

"Jokk!" Ron calls

"Yes Master Ron?" an elf asks

"Complements for you", Ron says looking at Dumbledore

"Thank you sir. It was quite a rush but I think my attendants and I have made enough for all off you", Jokk says

"You have made plenty. Thank you", Lily says

All the returnees say thank you to the Chief Elf and he is on his way. After dinner Hermione suggests they all go to bed. After all tomorrow will be one hell of a day. A very busy day. They loved their elegant rooms. Ron didn't say goodnight he was busy filtering phone calls _and_ floo calls. Not just that the owls kept coming. Ron was going to go insane before tomorrow's party would get here.

All he wanted was some sleep was that so much to ask?

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
